My Happy Ending
by CaahT39C
Summary: Boas histórias nem sempre têm o clichê final feliz. SPOILER ALERT!


_"(Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh...)_  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh...)<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh...)"<em>

* * *

><p>Hope corria como nunca pensou que pudesse correr. Precisava esconder bem, os Vespers estavam atrás dela e chegando mais perto. O vento batento no rosto trazia-a boas lembranças de quando corria pela floresta perto da casa da mãe, porém agora era somente um obstáculo. Virou a esquina com agilidade e acabou batendo repentinamente com uma pessoa. Caiu no chão quase sem respiração e olhou para trás. Nada, ninguém. <em>Ótimo<em> ela pensou. _Pelo menos escapei._

Olhou para a frente para desculpar-se com a pessoa com quem bateu. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando encontrou um homem de possivelmente a mesma idade da dela na epóca, com cabelos loiros desarrumados e olhos castanho-claros. Ele era lindo.

– Mil perdões. – Hope disse educadamente.

– Não tem problema – ele sorriu, apesar de que o seu estado não estava tão diferente do de Hope. – Meu nome é Arthur Trent, e o seu?

– Hope... – E, por um instante, ela esqueceu completamente a primeira regra: não dizer o verdadeiro sobrenome. – Hope Cahill.

* * *

><p><em>"Let's talk this over<em>  
><em>It's not like we're dead<em>  
><em>Was it something I did?<em>  
><em>Was it something you said?<em>  
><em>Don't leave me hanging<em>  
><em>In a city so dead<em>  
><em>Held up so high<em>  
><em>On such a breakable thread"<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela tarde. Ele tinha pedido o telefone de Hope e ela deu tolamente. Porém, vendo de um lado, ela não tinha culpa de não ter ligado os pontos – uma Cahill não tem tanta sagacidade quanto um Vesper.<p>

Ele estava em uma missão de campo. Seu propósito? Enganar Hope a ponto de a mesma pensar que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Uma coisa tão ridícula e boba que a Cahill cairia perfeitamente e também se apaixonaria por ele, tendo total confiança nele e entregando de bandeja as pistas.

Mas algo deu errado... Algo bem estúpido e imperdoável aconteceu naquela tarde de outono. Ele chamou-a para tomar um café como qualquer pessoa normal faria. Nada de ruim até lá.

Tudo começou a cair quando ele viu-a entrando no café.

* * *

><p><em>"You were all the things I thought I knew<em>  
><em>And I thought we could be"<em>

* * *

><p>Ele já tinha visto várias mulheres bonitas na vida, mas nunca alguma que pudesse competir com a simplicidade e a beleza de Hope Cahill. Ela não usava nenhuma maquiagem ou algo tão chamativo. Estava com roupas simples, gestos simples, sorriso simples. E que sorriso...<p>

Arthur, sem pensar claramente em que estava fazendo, acenou para a mulher que adentrou no recinto para dizer onde estava. Levantou-se da cadeira quando ela chegou mais perto da mesa e puxou a cadeira para ela – como um cavalheiro que ele foi ensinado a ser com o sexo oposto.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu gentilmente. – Então... Como vai a escola?

Os olhos de Hope estavam sorrindo, e isso prendeu o olhar de Arthur naquela linda peça verde-jade. Como uma pessoa com aquele fardo pesado de ser Cahill podia sorrir como Hope sorria?

– Está ótima. E o seu trabalho de arqueologia? Como está indo?

* * *

><p><em>"You were everything, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<em>  
><em>All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending"<em>

* * *

><p>Assim passavam-se dias, meses, e a cada dia o Vesper e a Cahill aproximavam-se mais. Ela ria com mais frequência, ele esquecia de tudo que tinha que fazer como Vesper. Eles pareciam dois namorados para todas a sua volta.<p>

Quando estavam juntos, ambos sorriam, ambos riam animadamente, ambos amavam a companhia do outro.

Não havia fingimento, não havia exagero. O que havia eram um conjunto de mentiras.

Esse era o problema para Arthur: continuar fingindo que era um professor de matemática e que tudo aquilo era uma consequência do destino, e não um plano.

Em um dia qualquer, Arthur chamou Hope para sua casa. Nada lá muito absurdo, já que a situação pedia Hope onde Arthur pudesse ter controle da sua saída e entrada. Ele disse para si mesmo que contaria para Hope o que era aquilo tudo. Diria tudo, não se enconderia mais. Porque era assim que Hope deixava-o: sem máscara, só... _Arthur._

– Hope, preciso te contar uma coisa. – ele escolheu bem as palavras, ou tentou. – É algo importante.

A Cahill sorriu e sentou do lado de Arthur no sofá da sala.

– O que é?

Arthur engolhiu a seco. De repente, a sua garganta parecia seca. Tudo em que ele acreditava simplesmente evaparou.

– Eu... Hm...

Ele tinha decidido contar a verdade, e agora estava dando uma de galinha? O que estava acontecendo com Arthur?

– Você...?

Arthur não sabe desde aquele dia porque fez aquilo. Talvez ele não gostasse de deixar as pessoas no vácuo, ou simplesmente porque odiava falar uma coisa e deixar as palavras no ar.

A razão pela qual beijou Hope Cahill naquele momento era desconhecida para ele, mas, depois de todas as mentiras, de tudo pelo qual ele já tinha passado na vida, aquela coisa fora a primeira vez em que ele não tinha seguido o script.

Porque ele não beijou Hope sob ordens de ninguém, e sim por impulso. Um impulso estúpido que veio do lugar mais obscuro de ser coração frio e que não deveria sentir absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><em>"You've got your dumb friends<em>  
><em>I know what they say<em>  
><em>They tell you I'm difficult<em>  
><em>But so are they<em>  
><em>But they don't know me<em>  
><em>Do they even know you?<em>  
><em>All the things you hide from me<em>  
><em>All the shit that you do"<em>

* * *

><p>– Ela é uma Cahill, Arthur. Uma Cahill! Como pôde manter uma relação com tal ser? – o pai esbravejou. – Era somente uma missão, mas você realmente está se apaixonando por ela!<p>

– Não estou! – Arthur vociferou. – O senhor me criou para ser um Vesper experiente e confiante, sem nenhuma falha. E é isso que eu sou, nenhuma Cahillzinha vai mudar isso.

O pai levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Jura?

– Juro com todo o meu poder sobre aquela burra.

O pai riu levemente e abraçou o filho com orgulho.

– É assim que se fala!

Arthur sorriu quase que forçadamente para o pai. Ele era um Vesper, não se apaixonava por uma Cahill nem que lhe pagassem por isso.

Por que a ideia de chamá-la de burra era tão errada agora?

* * *

><p><em>"You were all the things I thought I knew<em>  
><em>And I thought we could be"<em>

* * *

><p>Por que a ideia de sequer xingar os Cahills ou Hope era tão estúpida agora? Será que ele tinha ficado fraco por causa de tudo que estava acontecendo entre ele e Hope?<p>

Aliás, o que estava acontecendo entre eles não era somente um fingimento? Um plano?

Arthur odiava não ter controle da situação, mais ainda do que odiava os Cahills.

Mas ele não odiava-os tanto assim agora... Pareciam uma família boa, mas que foi amaldiçoada pelo bicho da inveja, da sede de poder supremo e da fama.

* * *

><p><em>"You were everything, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<em>  
><em>All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending"<em>

* * *

><p>– Ele perdeu a cabeça. Esqueceu-se do que é por causa daquela <em>Cahill.<em>

– Não, você está errada. Ele não é tão fraco assim.

– Acha mesmo? No que baseia a sua afirmação tão concreta?

– Ele é meu filho. Não me desobedeceria.

Ela rolou os olhos.

– Claro, claro. Depois não vou dizer "bem que eu te avisei". Tenho que voltar para a missão.

Ela já estava saindo da sala quando o pai de Arthur chamou-a.

– O que é?

– Isabel, você já sentiu algo pelo o meu filho?

Isabel "Kabra" encarou o pai de Arthur com um olhar entediado. Um absurdo completo tal frase.

– Não. – respondeu friamente.

Saiu sem olhar para trás, porque, se o fizesse, mostraria o quanto estava mentindo.

* * *

><p><em>"It's nice to know that you were there<em>  
><em>Thanks for acting like you care<em>  
><em>And making me feel like I was the only one<em>  
><em>It's nice to know we had it all<em>  
><em>Thanks for watching as I fall<em>  
><em>And letting me know we were done"<em>

* * *

><p>– Eu sou um Vesper. – ele revelou no silêncio constrangedor de um dos dias que ela foi à sua casa. – Queria poder ter contado antes. Aliás, eu ia contar antes, naquele dia que eu te beijei, mas...<p>

Hope encarou-o com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Você acha que os Cahill são burros?

Arthur balançou a cabeça. Onde estava o susto de Hope? Onde estava o tapa? Onde estava tudo o que ele pensou que seria a reação de Hope?

– Eles não são, acredite. Achava mesmo que eu não sabia de que família você vinha?

Isso fez Arthur engasgar, mesmo sem estar bebendo nada.

– Você sempre soube?

Hope riu, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás. Sorriu para Arthur e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

– Sempre, querido.

* * *

><p><em>"He was everything, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<em>  
><em>All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending"<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur encarou-se no espelho. Terno impecável, sorriso perfeito no rosto. Aquele seria um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Hope decidira se casar com ele! Logo ele... A pessoa de quem ela tinha que odiar, tecnicamente.<p>

Ele não convidara sua família por motivos óbvios – e nem seria um dos maiores casamentos da humanidade. Era algo simples, mas belo.

Virou-se para a cama do hotel pela última vez, relembrando as coisas que já ocorreram naquela quarto depois de dois anos namorando com Hope. Ocorreram brigas, discussões, mas, certamente, houve muito amor.

– Psh! – ele ouviu algo atrás dele chamando-o. Virou-se confuso.

_Não havia nada._

Decidiu que aquilo fora somente a sua imaginação e balançou a cabeça. Não era nada, talvez nervosismo por estar casando.

– Psh! – ouviu novamente. Percebeu que o som vinha de algum lugar perto do armário. Ao virar-se para o mesmo, deparou com uma versão de si mesmo no espelho. Os cabelos estavam desarrumados, ele não usava terno e sim uma camiseta rasgada e bermudas jeans. Seu sorriso continha malícia e seus olhos também.

A imagem distorcida de si mesmo levantou a mão direita. Na mesma, havia um anel. Não era o seu anel de noivado.

Arthur arregalou os olhos para o anel e para a imagem ao mesmo tempo.

– Não é isso que você quer? – o Arthur do espelho disse com malícia. – Não é o que você sonhou em ter?

O seu impulso fora de pegar o soco inglês que estava escondido dentro da parte de cima do terno em um bolso interno. O que é? Não me olhe assim. Eu sou apenas o narrador. Um Vesper deve sempre andar preparado para tudo. Afinal, não posso comentar a faca dentro da cueca, posso?

– Sim. – ele revelou com frieza. – Eu queria que meu pai se orgulhasse de mim com louvor. Precisava desse anel.

– Olhe onde estamos agora... Em vez deste anel precioso, o que está em sua mão é sem valor para a sua família. Uma anel de... Noivado. – a imagem desprezou a última palavra.

Arthur semicerrou os olhos.

– Quem é você?

A imagem distorcida riu com arrogância.

– Eu estou dentro de você, Arthur. Sou a sua ganância, seu desejo por vitória.

Arthur balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força.

– Estou maluco. Você não existe e nunca existirá. Eu mudei.

A imagem riu novamente.

– Mudou mesmo? Ou só pensa que mudou? Eu ainda existo dentro de você. Sou uma influência direta em seus atos. _Eu seria o seu futuro. _

Arthur olhou com raiva para a imagem e botou a mão dentro da parte de cima do terno. Preparou o soco inglês.

– Você _seria, _nunca mais será.

Antes de o espelho virar milhões de pedaços pela força aplicada por Arthur, a imagem maníaca de Arthur teve tempo de dizer somente uma frase:

– Lembre-se de mim em sua morta.

* * *

><p><em>"You were everything, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>  
><em>All of our memories so close to me<em>  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending"<em>

* * *

><p>– Arthur! – ele consegiu ouvi-la no meio do fogo. – Arthur querido, saia daí!<p>

Arthur balançou a cabeça. Onde estava? Onde estava a porcaria da pista? Ele só tinha que achar e já ia escapar daquele lugar. Ele ia escapar e reencontrar dois amores lindos da sua vida, junto com a sua esposa e amor eterno.

Ele olhou para todos os lados do cômodo – estava consumido em chamas. As janelas estavam bloqueadas, a porta já tinha sido consumida pelo fogo também. Arthur estava preso, junto com Hope, esta que estava gritando para saírem o mais rápido possível – porém, já era impossível sair dali.

Arthur entreolhou Hope, e ambos sabiam qual seria o destino deles. Lágrimas começaram a cair no rosto perfeito de Hope e ela correu para abraçá-lo, certa de que aquele seria a última noite de suas vidas. Não demorou muito até que a dor de perder a família – tudo o que ele tinha no momento – fizesse-o unir suas lágrimas com as da sua esposa.

– Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca.

– Eu também te amo. – ela murmurou de volta, dando beijos na bochecha do marido.

Arthur pressionou Hope mais ainda para junto dele, e acariciou os cabelos ruivos dela. Hope fazia o mesmo com os dele.

Viveram metade de suas vidas juntos; descobriram o amor diante de tamanha guerra juntos; esqueceram quem eram, da onde vinham e lembraram-se de que nada é permanente juntos; em decorrência disso, nada mais justo do que passarem o último momento de suas vidas _juntos_.

* * *

><p><em>"So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...)<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...)<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...)"<em>

* * *

><p>Não tivemos o nosso final feliz, Hope. Tivemos o mesmo fim que Julieta Capuleto e Romeu Montecchio, um amor proibido e dispensável. Para dar certo, ambos os lados tinham que colaborar. No final, a sua família nos destroçou, mas temo em pensar no que a minha faria.<p>

Não tivemos o nosso final feliz, Cahill, mas tivemos o nosso final juntos. E quem quer que conte a nosa história lembre-se que vivos nós fomos inseparáveis, apesar do fardo que ambos tivemos, e na morte, muito menos.

* * *

><p><em>"Duas casas, iguais em dignidade reativaram antiga inimizade, manchando mãos fraternas sangue irmão. Do fatal seio desses dois rivais um par nasceu de amantes desditosos, que em sua sepultura o ódio dos pais depuseram, na morte venturosos. Os lances desse amor fadado à morte e a obstinação dos pais sempre exaltados que teve fim naquela triste sorte."<em> – Coro. Prólogo, Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare. (adaptado para a songfic, porque o treco é enorme)

* * *

><p><strong>Então... Arthur e Hope, né? Eu escrevi essa coisa no final do ano passado e só agora estou postando.<strong>

**Motivo? Esqueci que tinha escrito isso SHAUSHAHSUAHSUAHUSAHS. E teve spoiler para caramba nesta merda, mas enfim..**

**Vou explicar o porquê da escolha dessa música específica: de início, eu pensei realmente que era a situação da Hope e do Arthur, porém, depois de ouvir e reouvir, percebi que estava meio sem sentido eu pensar daquele jeito. O que acontece é uma coisa uma pouco mais complicada.**

**A única parte que tá meio sem noção é aquela da Isabel. Ignore aquilo, por favor.**

**A música tem a ver com aquele Arthur do espelho e o verdadeiro Arthur. Meu headcannon é que o Arthur tem sempre uma batalha interna com o eu dele de ganância, e a música fala da situação dele com a sua própria ganância. Durante o namoro dele com Hope, aquela imagem de ganância que sempre existiu dentro de Arthur perdeu a razão, ou sentido. Foi substituído, sabe? É basicamente isso.**

**Complexo? É... Bastante.**

**Já enrolei muito e a parada está enorme.**

**Até a próxima fanfic, Cahills! **

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
